Big data clusters often comprise of hundreds to thousands of cluster machines running applications in concert. A cluster services provider supports the cluster machines, including setup, maintenance, software installation, etc. Installing software can require a cluster administrator to manually issue install commands on many cluster machines. However, manual issuing of commands is a complex, tedious, slow and error-prone process that is especially difficult because installation commands and procedures are not standardized between different pieces of software.